Animal I Have Become
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Cas is turned. Set in season 6.


**Animal I Have Become**

It was raining the night that Cas got the call from a charge. It was to a cold little town in Alaska, called Barrow, where it was dark for about thirty days or more a year. His charge was a teenage girl who was a potential prophet. But when he got there, all he found were bits of her. Same thing in her house. Everyone was dead.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one?" Someone asked, stepping out of the shadows. Cas turned, his trench coat waving in the wind. He saw a handsome, broody blonde man standing there, tongue and hand working to rid his lips of dark red. "Where'd ya come from? I've never seen ya around town before." He took a step towards Cas, but Cas backed up.

"Stay back." Cas said. "Do not make me smite you."

"Oh, you're an angel." He said. He smiled at Cas, showing rows of sharp teeth that were stained red. "Always wanted to turn one of you. Never got the chance though." Cas went for the knife of pure silver that he carried with him. But he wasn't quick enough. The vampire grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "Of course, I wanna taste that candy coated blood you have running through your veins first." He licked his lips and pulled Cas close to him using the coat. He sunk his fangs deep into Cas's neck. Cas's blood quickly started to leave his body, leaving him weak. His knees weren't able to hold him up anymore, but the vampire that had a hold of him wasn't going to let him fall.

"No you don't." He whispered. "I still have big plans for you Mr. Angel." He said. He looked at the bleeding wound on Cas's neck then smiled. "Since I know you won't drink my blood, I'm just gonna have to give you a transfusion." He cut his hand and pressed it against the angels neck.

"No." He whispered. The next thing he knew, he blacked out.

Sam and Dean were heading back from Bobby's when something landed in front of the car. Dean slammed on his breaks, coming to a stop in front of the man who stood in front of them. Someone was on his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He smiled at the two. Sam jumped out of the car quickly, followed by Dean. The man started to laugh.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I believe he's yours." The man laughed. He tossed the person down onto the hood of the Impala then disappeared. Dean was still looking into the darkness, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Sam walked to the hood of the car.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean ran over to where he was and saw the person laying there.

"Is that Cas?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head. Dean saw the red spot on his neck where the wound had been. He then looked back at Sam.

"Cas." Sam said, gently shaking him. Cas opened his eyes to show they were red. He hit Sam, knocking him across the road into the path of an oncoming car. Dean's eyes widened as he watched Sam stare at the headlights. Cas pushed past him and ran across the road, shielding Sam's body with his own. The car crashed into him, but the car sustained more damage than Cas and Sam.

"What the hell?" The driver yelled as he got out of the car. Cas glared at him and showed a nice, shiny new row of pointy teeth. The guy back up, hands in the air. "No one was hurt. I'm just gonna go." He said. The guy quickly left. Cas loosened his hold he had on Sam and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Dean yelled. Cas froze and grabbed his head.

"Do you have to insist on shouting? Cas asked. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"I'm not." Dean said, lowering his voice. Cas closed his eyes and rubbed the heels oh his hands against his them. The lights from the Impala were killing him.

"Turn off those damn lights." Cas said. "Or I swear that I'm gonna ripe your lungs out through your throat and shove 'em back in through your ass." Dean and Sam exchanged looks. That really wasn't Cas.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Cas moved his head to show them his neck. Now that Sam got a good look at it, he knew exactly what it was.

"Vampire." Sam said. "Did you drink from him?"

"He forced it in the wound." Cas said. "He killed my charge then went after me." He added. Sam looked back at Dean.

"We're gonna halfta go get Samuel's cure, aren't we?" Dean asked.

"Why don't we just chop his head off?" Sam asked. Dean glared at him. Soul or not, Cas was still somewhat their friend.

"You're a brat." Cas said. "I just saved your miserable excuse of a life and this is how you wanna repay me. 'Why don't we just chop his head off?'" Cas said, changing his voice slightly to mock Sam. Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. But Cas heard it with his super hearing. He turned around to look at Dean. "And you! I don't wanna hear it from you. Your whiney and needy…and I have no idea why I just said that." He said. He looked at the two of them, who were in shock. Cas suddenly heard more voices. He wasn't sure where they were coming from, but he could hear something.

_I'm not whiney and needy. I'm a strong individual. I'm pretty. I want a taco. Mmm Mmm, taco._

_Fire. Cage. Devil. Blood. Need my soul. Want to feel again. Miss being a puppy. I get my soul back, I'm going to sleep for hours, then I'm gonna go eat tons of food._

"Shut up!" Cas yelled, covering his ears with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"We didn't say anything." Sam said. Cas shook his head.

"I can hear you." He said. "Just shut up please. I can't block it out. Make it stop." He fell to his knees as the pain got worse. Dean and Sam rushed forward. Cas pushed away from them as they grabbed his arms. "Make it stop!" He yelled. Suddenly, Dean and Sam went flying through the air, landing not far from the Impala.

"Psychic vampire?" Dean asked as they pushed themselves to their feet.

"Must be because he's an angel." Sam said. Dean knew that they were going to have to calm Cas down before they got him to go anywhere with them. "Clear your mind." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He's pulling a Sookie Stackhouse." Sam said. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Never mind." He added. Dean, nevertheless, cleared his mind. So did Sam. Moments later, Cas relaxed. Dean and Sam both let out a sigh of relief.

"I need help." Cas said. Dean and Sam looked at each other. They had enough troubles when Dean was a vampire. This was going to be impossible.

"So…" Samuel said as he paced in front of Sam and Dean. Cas had been chained up with silver laced chains and Dead Mans Blood. He was having a hard time, since no one could shut their minds up for five minutes to let him have some peace and quiet. "Your angel buddy is a blood sucker."

"Yeah." Dean said. "And after what you've put us through with Crowley, I didn't really want to come here. But you're the only one with a written copy of the cure. So we need your help." Samuel smiled.

"Love you too Dean." He said. "Well, let's go talk to him, see if he can point us in the right direction." Samuel headed towards the interrogation room, where they were holding Cas. His eyes were closed as he tried to block out everything, but people's thoughts, along with their heartbeats, were attacking his ears.

_I hope I'm not pregnant._

_Why do I get stuck guarding the vamp?_

_God, if I wasn't related to that Winchester…_

_I hope Samuel doesn't notice that I'm sneaking money from the safe._

_Shouldn't of got that tattoo done. Should've listened._

"Oh shut up." Cas whispered. The door to the room opened and the three walked in. Three new heartbeats and three new sets of thoughts. They were assaulting him with swift precision. He tried to block it out, but he couldn't.

"Cas, can you hear me?" Samuel asked. Cas chuckled.

"Loud and clear Samuel." He said. He opened his eyes to stare at them, and he saw a whole new level of color. Everything looked like he was viewing them through HD glasses. Everything was crisper, brighter, fresher. He never noticed Dean's freckles, or Sam's eyes, how they had hints of green in them. "You two are really pretty." He said. Dean and Sam blushed looked away from him whereas Samuel cleared his throat.

"Cas, I need you to tell us who turned you." He said. Cas set there for a moment.

"I don't know." He said. "All I know is, when they turn you, they leave a mark. But I can't check myself for it, now can I?" He asked. Samuel turned back to look at Dean and Sam.

"Do you have anymore angel buddies?" He asked. Dean and Sam thought for a moment.

"Gabe's dead, so is Anna." Dean said. Samuel nodded his head.

"What about Balthazar?" Cas asked. Though they had been whispering, Cas had heard every little thing that they had said. "He could scan for the code."

"Do you even know where he is?" Sam asked. "After that whole business with Raphael and the staff thingy, I doubt he stuck around." Cas closed his eyes for a moment. Just when everyone thought he had zoned out again, he opened his red eyes again and locked with Sam's.

"Long Beach, California." He said. "He's living there with a special…friend of his. Summon him with the spell of Paul." He said. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Cas sighed. "It's in John's journal. I wrote it there after the last time we had to summon someone." He added. Dean nodded and headed out to the Impala to grab John's journal. Sam stepped closer to Cas.

_He can hear what I am thinking. Then he must be able to hear about what I saw there. I wonder if he'll tell Dean. I don't want him to know who was on the outside looking in. He would never believe me. He would even hate me._

"So you had a nice little family reunion in hell." Cas said. Sam's mouth hung open. He hadn't said anything, but he must have been thinking it. "Just John or Mary and Jessica too? Madison? Ellen and Jo? Did you listen to them scream? Did you make them bleed?" Cas asked with an evil smile on his face. Sam walked up to Cas and slapped him across the face. Cas started to laugh. "You can't handle the truth!" He yelled out, doing his best impersonation of Jack Nicholson in "A Few Good Men".

"Shut. Up." Sam said.

"Why don't you let me out of here." Cas said. "Then you won't have to listen to me."

"The minute I let you out, you drink from me." Sam said.

"You're blood's too tainted for me." Cas said. "Dean's on the other hand…oh, I can smell it from here." He laughed. That's when Dean and Samuel came back into the room with Balthazar following them, a pink drink in hand.

"What's this all…" He paused when he saw Cas sitting there, an I.V. of Dead Man's Blood hooked up to his arm. "What the hell?" He asked.

"Cas was turned." Dean said. "We need you to do your little magical I Spy thing and find the code that the vamp put into him." Balthazar smiled and handed Dean his drink. He popped his fingers and walked over to Cas.

"This is easy." He said. He then stuck his hand into Cas's stomach. Cas screamed out in pain. His eyes became completely red, his teeth turned back into vicious looking fangs, and the skin around his eyes turned blue and black, making it looked bruised. Balthazar closed his eyes as he searched for the code. He finally found it and moved away from Cas, leaving his brother there in pain. "His name is Antoine. He lives in Alaska. You know, that city they made the movie about."

"Barrow." Sam said. "It has thirty days of night, so it's a vampire haven." He added.

"So we have to go to Alaska to hunt this blood sucker down?" Dean asked. Balthazar shook his head no.

"I'll grab him." Balthazar said. "No one messes with my baby brother."

_I wish Dean was still like that._

"Well if you had a soul, he would be." Cas said to Sam. "You're nothing compared to the brother that Dean had years ago. Actually, I bet he liked Adam better before he died. Why don't you just go kill yourself and put us all out of our misery." Balthazar had enough then. He grabbed a large needle of Dead Man's Blood and stabbed Cas in the heart with it. Cas slumped over, asleep.

"I'm gonna go grab Antoine's blood. I shall return." He said. He quickly disappeared. Samuel had gathered the other ingredients needed for the cure. They looked at Cas, who was slumped over.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at Cas and shrugged. Balthazar appeared with a vial of blood.

"One bottle of sang de vampire." Balthazar said. He gave a little bow as Samuel took the vial.

"We don't have time for your French words." Samuel said. He mixed everything then looked at Cas.

"Can we inject it into his system?" Dean asked. "Because the way he's acting, I doubt he'll drink it." Samuel took a needle and filled it with the cure.

_I hope this works._

_I kinda like vampire Cas._

_What have you done to my brother?_

_I wonder what Sam would be like if he drank them like he did the demons._

"Why don't we find out?" Cas whispered. He pulled out of his chains and I.V. He lunged at Sam, his fangs growing as he jumped on him and pushed him onto the ground. "I think I'll have to sample your blood after all."

"No!" Dean yelled. He ran forward with the needle and plunged it deep into Cas's arm. Cas screamed out as everything that had happened over the past few days came back to haunt him. Light surround the air by his back as two large wings appeared out of nowhere. The light disappeared and Cas fell over. His eyes were closed and everyone was afraid that he was dead.

"Why's it so quiet?" Cas asked. "What happened?"

"Castiel?" Balthazar asked. "You okay?"

"Perfect." Cas said. "Although, I have this really strange urge to go vegetarian." He said. "Which I have no idea what that means."

"I officially hate vampires and I'm gonna go salt and burn all the Twilight books." Dean said. "Anyone care to join me?" Everyone, including Cas and Balthazar raised their hands.

**::: THE END :::**

**A/N: I was watching True Blood and was like "I wonder what it'd be like if Cas was a vampire". I thought that it would be a nice little take on things. Please review!**


End file.
